Suikogundam?
by Shinigami Love
Summary: A novelization of Suikoden II - with characters from Gundam Wing. the rating is for language, and yaoi/yuri relationships (possible in later chapters anyway). ^_^


Duo yawned softly, shifting a bit in his bed. He looked around the darkened tent, sighing softly. _I can't wait till tomorrow… I get to go home…! It's been so long since I've seen everyone… _He turned, staring up at the top of the tent, unable to sleep. He watched the flickerings of light from the small lamp next to their cots, making out shapes in the shadows above. He let out a deeper sigh, pouting a bit. He knew he should sleep – but he couldn't for some reason… 

He heard a chuckle from the other side of the tent, and he turned, smirking a little bit at the sound. "You can't sleep either, eh?"

"No… I'm as excited as you over going home…" The boy sat up, turning so his legs hang off the side of the bed. He smiled a bit, running his fingers through his loose black hair. His dark eyes glinted with amusement in the soft light that was cast in their temporary home. "Well maybe not quite as excited, but…" He trailed off and shrugged slightly. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by the sound of yelling outside.

Duo shot up, his eyes wide at the words that echoed throughout the camp. _Surprise attack…?_ The violet-eyed cadet scrambled out of bed, looking at his friend as he stood as well.

"Come on… We have to get out of here!" Grabbing a staff from beside the bed, the braided boy gave the other little time to pick up his sword before he rushed out of the tent.

"Quick boys!" Their squad leader, Rowd, was passing by, making sure everyone was awake. "State attack! Get down the mountain quickly!" He ran off then, leaving the pair blinking.

"Come on!" Duo was the first to react, grabbing the other cadet's hand and running. They started for the path, then Duo felt the other stop, and he did the same.

"Wufei…?"

"Duo… this is the only path down the mountain… right?"

"Yeah… Why do you…" Duo blinked a moment, then his eyes widened. "Oh _shit!_ That means…"

"Exactly… The only way _down_ is this way, so the only way _up_ is this way…"

"State soldiers! They're gonna ambush everyone! We've gotta tell Captain Rowd!"

Wufei nodded, and the pair turned quickly. They ran towards the camp, skirting the occasional arrow that shot past them, and the fires that had been set on the path. The camp was as good as dust by now – everything was either burned or burning. They came upon the camp – and a sight that frightened and confused both of them.

"Everything has gone according to plan, Prince Luca. The cadets should all be slaughtered by this point."

"Heeheehee! Wonderful! Now there can be no peace treaty… The City-State will fall to the power of Highland!"

Captain Rowd nodded slightly, watching the prince relish in the destruction of the Unicorn Brigade camp.

Duo felt sick to his stomach; his mind tried to comprehend what was happening. _They… they killed my friends… They killed everyone… wh-why? Why did they have to kill them…Don't they want a peace treaty…? _He was jolted out of his stunned thoughts by a tugging on his arm.

"Come on, Duo! We can't just stand here!"

"But where can we go…?"

"I don't know! M-maybe we can escape north…"

Duo nodded slightly, looking at the Highland soldiers one last time before turning. He shook his head as he bolted, Wufei not far behind. He looked around as they headed up the mountain path, the rocks darkening as they fled from the burning of the camp behind. His breath shortened slightly, his body growing somewhat tired from everything that had happened. The panic, the fear, the confusion… He tripped, his foot catching on a rock; he toppled to the ground, crying out as he twisted his ankle. He grimaced, pulling his leg up and holding his ankle.

"Duo!" 

"Nnn! W-Wufei… go on… they might find us…"

"I'm not going to leave you here!" He walked back, kneeling and slipping his arms under the braided boy. Duo squirmed slightly. "Wufei! Put me down! Put me down!" The other growled at him softly. "Shut up! Nothing's going to get accomplished by fighting me! Now just be still while I try to find a place to-" He cut off, stumbling a bit. His eyes widened as he looked off the edge of the cliff. Far, far below them, a waterfall ended and the river continued to flow. 

Duo squealed, clinging to Wufei tightly. "We're… we're trapped!" He looked up at his friend, his eyes wide. "We have no where left to go…"

Wufei swallowed, hard. He backed away from the edge slowly, shaking his head. "There has to be a way…" 

"I'm afraid you're wrong there, kid. There's no way down but this way." 

Wufei turned at the voice; Duo's arms tightened around him. "R-Rowd…" 

The captain of the youth brigade smirked at them slightly. "Sorry to interrupt your 'alone time', boys… but you're going to have to die now. I can't have you running off telling anyone about this… I need to get out of this job. Babysitting a bunch of kids isn't my idea of a great opportunity…"

Wufei growled at them, holding Duo tightly. "You bastard! I can't believe you!! You slaughtered innocent lives for your own gain! You have no honor! You don't deserve to be alive!"

Rowd snorted, shaking his head. "How can you possibly understand? This is for the good of Highland! **_I_** didn't kill those boys… the City-State did! Now there's no way that a peace treaty will be negotiated…! Highland will take over the State, like it was meant to!"

"I can't believe you!" Duo spoke up finally, letting go of Wufei and wriggling to be let down. The other set him down slowly, but not before he was sure he wouldn't fall. He used his staff to support himself. "No matter what you say, the only reason you did this was for you! "

Rowd shrugged a little, smirking. He drew his sword then, "I guess you're right… not that it matters anyway… You'll be dead soon!" He lunged at Duo; the braided boy barely had time to react, bringing his staff up to block the blow. Wufei drew his sword, pressing it against the Captain's neck. "Get away from us!"

The captain moved away hurriedly, sneering at them. He reached up, rubbing his neck. "You'll be sorry for resisting!" He turned, running off.

"Coward," Wufei muttered softly, then looked at Duo, his eyebrows lifted in worry. "Are you alright?"

Duo nodded slightly. "Y-yeah… I-I'm okay… just a little scared… Where are we going to go?"

The other boy shook his head, looking over the edge. "We… we have to jump…"

Duo's eyes widened in fear. "That's insane!!"

"Do you have a better solution?"

"I… um… n-no.. I guess you're… right…"

Wufei nodded, then looked at the rock face. "Duo… If we get separated… promise me… We'll meet up here…" He slashed the rock with his sword, making a diagonal line in the rock.

Duo swallowed, then nodded. He mirrored the move with his staff, creating an X. "If we get separated… We'll return here…" He moved to the cliff edge, and held out his hand. Wufei walked forward, then took it. He sheathed his sword, while Duo placed his staff on a special harness on his back. Clasping the other's hand tightly, then took a breath in unison – and jumped.


End file.
